1. Field
Disclosed herein to a magnetic strip, a sensor with a magnetic strip, and a method of manufacturing a magnetic strip.
2. Description of Related Art
Known from DE 199 18 589 A1 is an embodiment of a magnetic marking strip for generating a signal within a scanning zone which contains a periodically changing magnetic field with a predetermined basic frequency. The signal generated by the marking strip is picked up by a scanning device and, if an harmonic of a higher order of the basic frequency is found, generates a display which consists of a signal strip of ferromagnetic material with a low coercive field strength to which is applied ferromagnetic material with a coercive field strength significantly greater than the material of the signal strip. The signal strip is cut to length from strip material made of an amorphous, ductile, virtually magnetostriction-free alloy, at right-angles to the longitudinal axis of the strip material. The strip material has a flat B-H loop axially parallel to its longitudinal axis.